CoCaiNe Acte II
by Lulucifer
Summary: [ suite du oneshot Special K ][warning yaoi] miya et Toshiya vivent une histoire d'amour parfaite... parfaite? nan car... [resume pourri by me :D ]


**Titre : **CoCaiNe _Acte II_

**Auteur :** Ketsueki

**Sujet : **Toshiya (Dir En Grey) et miyavi

**Commentaires :** Trop attachée à mes personnages de "Special K" pour ne pas avoir désespérement envie de faire une suite… u.u'' Donc je me suis lancée dans ce... truc... cette chose... ce deuxième one-shot... Un troisième est déjà en court d'écriture. (mais comme dirait kyu, "tu sais Ketsu, un one shot en trois partie ça s'apelle une fic en trois chapitres... . " nya nya nya )  
Et que personne ne s'avise de me dire que de toute façon on comprend rien avec tout ces changements de personnes ! C'est déjà pas mal simplifié par rapport à Special K vu que le récit est au passé et à la troisième personne. Un cadre plus habituel quoi... Mais ça me trippe moins ç.ç

Les paroles sont celles de "Days Before You Came" de Placebo D (love it!)  
Ils sont trop doués ces Placebo, ils ont fait juste les chansons qu'il me fallait pour mes trois actes XD

oOo

_**CoCaiNe** _  
Acte II

o°o°o

par Ketsueki

o°o

**Scène 1**

_Days before you came  
Freezing cold and empty   
Days before you came   
Counting breath inside me_

_Even crack- cocaine  
couldn't start to hide me_

oOo

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Toshiya alors qu'il atteignait la porte du studio.

- " T'inquiète Die, pas de risque que je l'oublie!" Il poussa le battant, adressant un signe de la main aux quatres musiciens. " A demain!"

Et il sortit.

Kyô soupira quand le bassiste eut refermé la porte derrière lui. Depuis plusieurs mois, leurs relations avec Toshiya s'étaient incroyablement améliorées, presque au point de redevenir comme avant. Le jeune homme avait abandonné son mutisme et avait mis tous ses efforts pour donner le meilleur de lui à l'enregistrement du maxi. Ils avaient décidés de ne pas lui poser de question, de le laisser revenir doucement. Il ne servait à rien de le brusquer, de rompre cet équilibre fragile qui s'était instauré. Mais le chanteur avait l'impression que le bassiste leur cachait quelque chose d'important, il taisait beaucoup trop de choses sur l'occupation de ses temps libres.

- " J'espère qu'il ne fait pas que jouer la comédie…"

Le regard que les trois autres lui renvoyèrent portaient la même inquiétude. Kyô se releva.

- " Mais de toute façon tant qu'il ne voudra pas nous en parler… Je pars en quête de nicotine!"

Et il sortit à son tour.

Dans les couloirs du bâtiment qui abritait le local où ils répétaient, il ne put s'empêcher de continuer à penser au bassiste. Il était évident qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un. Mais pourquoi ne voulait-il pas leur en parler? Ils avaient tous eut des liaisons, des relations plus où moins stables, et le reste du groupe les avaient acceptées sans problème. Raison de plus de s'inquiéter. Décidemment, Toshiya leur cachait quelque chose.

Tout en tournant ces pensées dans sa tête, il arriva dans le hall du premier étage où se trouvait la petite salle qui abritait distributeur de cigarettes et de boissons. Il allait enfin trouver son bonheur. La pièce était vitrée de grandes baies qui s'ouvraient sur le parking de l'immeuble. Il s'y dirigea machinalement, heureux de voir le soleil dont il avait été privé toute la journée, enfermé dans le local sans autre ouverture que la porte dont le passage était sévèrement gardé par Kaoru. Et leur leader ne rigolait pas avec le sérieux nécessaire aux répétitions…

Son regard fut aussitôt attiré par une voiture de sport bleu nuit garée non loin. Et un léger siflement passa ses lèvres, admiratif, avant que son regard ne reconnaisse la mince silhouette qui l'atteignait et se glissa sur le siège passager. C'était donc là la relation de leur bassiste? Il plissa les yeux pour voir qui était assis à la place du conducteur. Car, oui, c'était un homme. Des lunettes aux verres teintés cachaient la moitié de son visage mais Kyô n'en douta pas une seconde. Un ami qui venait le chercher alors... Son cœur rata un battement quand Toshiya se pencha pour poser rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de l'inconnu. Il pensa un moment avoir rêvé, avoir été trompé par la distance, le reflet sur la vitre… Mais après un coup d'œil aux alentours, se fut à l'inconnu d'attirer Toshiya à lui. Et cette fois le baiser qu'ils échangèrent ne permettait pas l'erreur. Un Kyô rougissant commençait d'ailleurs à se demander jusqu'où cela allait aller, si regarder ainsi ne devenait pas un rien voyeur, quand ils se séparèrent enfin. L'inconnu se décida à mettre le contact, et Toshiya éclata de rire. Il devait lui avoir dit quelque chose. Le chanteur sentit son cœur se serrer. Cela faisait des semaines, voire plus, que le jeune homme n'avais pas ri ainsi en leur présence. Même malgré la distance, il savait l'expression de joie franche qu'exprimait le visage du bassiste. La voiture démarra et s'éloigna rapidement. Alors qu'il contemplait le petit bolide bleu, Kyô se demanda un moment s'il n'avait pas été victime d'une hallucination. L'homosexualité était loin de lui poser problème, mais Toshiya s'était tellement affiché avec ses conquêtes féminines que le voir avec un homme était troublant… Il réalisa que ça faisait un moment que leur bassiste n'avait plus ramené de filles à leurs repas. Un moment aussi qu'il en évitait la plupart des repas. Il ressortit machinalement de la salle et fit quelques pas dans le couloir avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié les cigarettes. Il revint rapidement sur ses pas, les autres allaient commencer à se demander où il était passé. Le temps semblait s'être dilaté, il ne savait plus s'il fallait compter en secondes où en minutes… Il déchira le plastique qui recouvrait le paquet et sortit une cigarette tout en se dirigeant à pas rapides vers le local. Il passait la soirée avec le reste du groupe, fêter un peu la fin de l'enregistrement, leur nouveau single et la plaisir d'être ensemble. Toshiya s'était excusé, mais comme il avait accepté la dernière fois ils n'avaient pas spécialement insisté. Ils ne voulaient pas brusquer leur bassiste. Ne pas tout gâcher maintenant. Kyô secoua la tête pour en chasser toutes les pensées confuses qui l'habitaient. Ce soir ils faisaient la fête, les problèmes étaient pour demain!

oOo

La route défilait à toute allure, une fois de plus le guitariste se révélait incapable de respecter la moindre limitation de vitesse.

- " Taka, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais ralentir un peu là?

- Je croyais que tu aimais la vitesse?"

_J'aime aussi la vie…_Mais Toshiya s'abstint de répondre. A voir le sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres de miyavi, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de faire entendre raison au jeune homme. Et pas vraiment envie finalement. Oui, il aimait la vitesse, mais il aurait aimé profiter de la présence du guitariste. Il entrouvrit la fenêtre, laissant l'air frais lui fouetter le visage et miyavi alluma l'autoradio, emplissant l'habitacle de guitares saturées. Toshiya laissa un sourire de bien-être naître sur ses lèvres. Le fait d'être ensembles, entourés de son leur suffisait finalement. Pourquoi chercher des complications?

Ce fut le murmure de miyavi contre son oreille qui le réveilla.

- " Déjà fatigué? Et moi qui avait des plans fantastiques pour cette nuit…

- Je reprends des forces en prévision…"

Il sentit le sourire du guitariste.

- " Et les ronflements c'était pour le fun?"

Toshiya acheva instantanément de se réveiller et prit un air faussement offensé:

- " Moi! Ronfler ?"

miyavi éclata de rire, et posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles du bassiste.

- " Allez, debout Alice… on est arrivés."

Un coup d'œil certifia au bassiste qu'effectivement, ils étaient garés devant l'appartement de miyavi. Il songea qu'il faudrait quand même qu'il passe au sien le lendemain. Ça faisait plus d'une semaine maintenant qu'il n'y avait pas été et les fringues commençaient à sérieusement manquer. Et en plus, il devait y prendre des partitions pour Die… Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie, il les avait promises au guitariste. Il claqua la porte de la voiture, constatant qu'une fois encore, miyavi avait trouvé le moyen de se mettre dans l'illégalité. Il rennonça à faire remarquer au guitariste son talent pour se garer au mauvais endroit, ce serait la meilleure façon pour que celui-ci fasse son numéro. Sans un mot, ils entrèrent dans le hall de l'immeuble, saluant au passage le gardien. Puis les portes de l'ascenseur de refermèrent sur eux. Aussitôt il sentit la main du guitariste se glisser dans la sienne. D'un accord tacite, ils avaient choisi de ne rien montrer, de cacher leur relation à tous. A ce conctact, Toshiya eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de son amant et posa la tête contre son épaule. Il avait une envie folle de l'embrasser, mais la douceur du moment était trop belle pour ne pas être savourée. Un jingle joyeux s'éleva dans la cabine alors que dans un tintement, les portes se rouvraient.

- " K'so!"

miyavi porta la main à sa poche, en extrayant un téléphone portable dernière technologie.

- " Moshi mosh'…"

Le ton de sa voix, boudeur, fit sourire Toshiya. Il se colla au guitariste pour fouiller ses poches, y cherchant les clés de l'appartement. Il avait toujours refusé que miyavi lui en fasse un double. Alors que ses mains s'égaraient dans le nombre improbable de poches du guitariste, et souvent un peu plus loin et avec un peu plus d'insistance que nécessaire, celui-ci entoura ses épaules de son bras tout en répondant à son correspondant.

- " Haï… Où ça ? hmm…"

Toshiya mit enfin la main sur le trousseau et se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte pour aller ouvrir la porte de l'appartement.

- " J'y serais… haï… bye!"

Il achevait d'enlever son manteau quand le guitariste le rejoignit dans l'entrée de l'appartement. miyavi glissa ses bras autour de la taille du bassiste et fourra son nez dans son cou. Ses mèches sombres effleurèrent la peau de Toshiya, le faisant frisonner. La voix étouffée par le tissu, miyavi marmonna :

- " Ca te dirais de sortir ce soir ?

- T'as pas déjà rendez-vous? "

miyavi ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne bougeait pas, son corps collé à celui de Toshiya, seule sa respiration chatouillait le cou de celui-ci. Le bassiste attendait, un peu intrigué. Depuis les quelques mois qu'ils étaient ensembles, ils avaient à peine mélangés leurs vies, ne voulant pas exposer au regard de tous leur relation. Aussi lorsqu'ils voyaient leurs amis respectif et les membres de leur groupe ils ne le faisaient jamais que chacun de leur côté.

- " Je me suis dit que tu aurais pu venir…"

Toshiya hésita un instant, mais seule l'émotion qui lui étreignait le cœur lui dicta sa décision. Il glissa entre les bras de miyavi pour se trouver face à lui. Les quelques centimètres de plus du guitariste lui firent lever les yeux pour qu'il puisse capter son regard. Les lunettes sombres dissimulaient ses prunelles dorées. Il les lui enleva doucement, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour effleurer ses lèvres. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent et Toshiya mumura :

- " Mais avant qu'on parte j'ai deux, trois projets pour nous deux…"

Il sentit aussitôt la tension du guitariste se relâcher, miyavi dissimulait bien ses émotions, mais Toshiya avait apprit à le connaître. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- " Et quels…genre de projets ?"

Son sourire s'accentua un peu, et souple, il s'échappa d'entre les bras du guitariste. Il se trouvait déjà dans la pièce principale lorsqu'il lança, joyeux :

- " Prendre une douche par exemple!" En quelques pas, il fut dans la salle de bain. " Ces répétes sont crevantes…"

Il attrapait une serviette dans l'étagère et s'apprêtait à se déshabiller quand miyavi le rejoint. Il enleva son haut avant de se rendre compte de la lueur dans les yeux de son amant.

- " Iya! Taka…"

Il recula d'un pas, mais déjà le guitariste l'avait saisit entre ses bras et l'ayant mis sous la douche, il ouvrit à fond le robinet.

- " Chikuso, c'est gelé! Takaaa…"

Mais les cris du bassiste n'attendrirent pas miyavi, il le retint tandis qu'il tentait de s'enfuir, entrant sans hésiter dans la douche où s'abattait une eau glacée. Il plaqua Toshiya contre le mur, soustrayant enfin le jeune homme à la torture liquide.

- " Mais je connais un moyen de se réchauffer…

- Vraiment ?"

Les lèvres de miyavi s'emparèrent des siennes, et avant qu'il n'ait plus le temps de penser à rien d'autre que ce corps contre lui, Toshiya eut la présence d'esprit de tourner les robinets, augmentant sensiblement la température de l'eau. Puis tout ses sens se tournèrent vers son amant, les mains passionnées qui parcouraient sa peau.

oOo

Kyô tournait machinalement son verre entre ses mains. La scène de l'après-midi lui restait en mémoire. Il ne pouvait empêcher les pensées de se mêler dans sa tête. Peu à peu, il en était venu à se demander quel lien il y avait entre cet homme et le comportement de Toshiya. Si le bassiste s'était à se point refermé sur lui même, il devait y avoir une raison et une liaison compliquée pouvait expliquer beaucoup de choses. Il mit tout ça de côté, il n'y avait qu'une solution pour savoir et parler de cela à Toshiya apparaissait quelque peu problématique. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses trois amis. Il manquait quelqu'un pour qu'ils puissent réellement prendre plaisir à la soirée.

- " Je l'appelle ?"

Il n''avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, tous avaient compris le sens de sa question. Die secoua la tête.

- " S'il avait voulu venir, il ne se serait pas privé… laisse tomber."

Kyô considéra le guitariste avec tristesse, il avait été plus que proche de Toshiya. Les meilleurs amis du monde. Depuis que le bassiste s'était coupé d'eux, et malgré le soin qu'il prenait à maintenir les apparences, le chanteur savait qu'une blessure en lui s'était ouverte. Et qu'elle n'était pas prête de se refermer.

- " Mais si on insistait un peu? Il comprendrait peut-être à quel point on tient à lui! On ne va pas le laisser partir comme ça…

- C'est pas la première fois qu'on en parle Tooru, tu fais ce que tu veux…"

Kyô se mordit la lèvre, baissant les yeux. Il n'allait réussir qu'à plomber un peu plus l'ambiance, il n'aurait pas du lancer ce sujet. Ça ne servait à rien. La tension de Die était maintenant palpable. Kaoru se leva sans un mot et acheva de débarasser la table, bientôt aidé de Shinya. Au bout de quelques secondes, il rompit le silence :

- " Ca ne vous dirait pas de sortir ? " Tous se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui. " J'ai un pote qui m'a proposé de passer la soirée dans un club… L'invitation vaut pour vous aussi. "

Kyô grogna, Shinya protesta et Die hésita, mais quelques minutes plus tard, il s'étaient donnés rendez-vous devant le club. Il fallait avant qu'ils passent à leurs appartements pour se préparer un minimum. Ils n'avait sur eux que les fringues qu'ils avaient porté toute la journée. Aussi Kaoru leur donna l'adresse un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, alors qu'ils sortaient de son appartement avec l'impression de s'être fait avoir, mais l'espoir de passer une bonne soirée.

Une serviette nouée autour de la taille, Toshiya acheva de se sécher les cheveux, repoussant gentiment une main balladeuse qui tentait de s'approprier son corps.

- " Si tu veux avoir une chance de manger un truc et d'avoir le temps de te préparer avant qu'on parte, tu ferais mieux de t'abstenir…"

miyavi fit la moue mais se rendit à l'évidence, ils avaient déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça, il s'éloigna de deux pas et attrapa son jean. Toshiya jeta un coup d'œil dubitatif à ses quelques affaires répandues un peu partout sur le sol de la chambre.

- " Takara no, c'est quel genre de soirée dans ton club…?"

Tout en achevant de passer son pantalon, miyavi se tourna vers lui.

- " Genre V.I.P… pourquoi ?

- J'ai plus rien à me mettre…"

L'air désolé de Toshiya arracha un sourire au guitariste qui lui piqua un bisou sur le nez, puis passant le bras autour de la taille de son amant il ouvrit en grand la porte de sa penderie :

- " Tadam !"

La quantité de fringues qui s'y entassait était phénoménale, de tout genre, depuis l'époque de Dué Le Quartz, jusqu'au style le plus marginal et décalé que le chanteur avait pu afficher.

- " Choisis !"

Le sourire du jeune homme était irrésistible. Toshiya y posa ses lèvres, laissant glisser ses mains sur les hanches du guitariste, leurs corps soudés, il savoura la caresse, se perdant dans la douceur qui s'offrait à lui. Mais miyavi s'écarta un peu, rompant le baiser, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- " Je croyais qu'on avait plus le temps…

- Onegaï…"

Un mumure, miyavi sentit son cœur se serrer. Contre son torse, la peau douce du bassiste, ses yeux sombres ancrés aux siens et sa bouche si tentante. Il se pencha un peu et s'empara doucement des lèvres entrouvertes. La tendresse du baiser le fit tressaillir. Au bout d'un long moment, ce fut Toshiya qui se dégagea avec un petit soupir.

- " Bon, ce n'est pas le tout, mais si on veut y arriver un jour…"

miyavi hésita deux secondes.

- " Ano… si tu préféres qu'on passe la soirée ensemble…"

Toshiya se retourna vers lui en éclatant de rire.

- " Tu comprends enfin ce que tu es en train de manquer!" Il revint auprès de son amant et posa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. " Mais tu as pris un engagement Takara no… Il faut le tenir. "

Puis son attention se porta de nouveau sur la penderie alors qu'il s'attelait à la dure tache de composer une tenue à peu près présentable dans la limite maximum d'un quart d'heure. De son côté, miyavi se rendit à l'évidence en soupirant, mais un coup d'œil au corps parfait de son amant commençait à lui faire regretter certaines promesses… Tout en attrapant un pantalon de cuir noir Toshiya se tourna à demi vers le chanteur, et un sourire fin se dessina sur ses lèvres en remarquant le regard posé sur lui.

- " Tu ne crois pas qu'on en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui ? "

Celui-ci délaissa alors aussitôt son air de chien battu pour s'approcher à pas souples du bassiste. Sa demi-tête de plus lui donnait un avantage considérable. Il bloqua Toshiya entre lui et la porte de l'armoire, se penchant à effleurer ses lèvres. Toshiya sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélerer, mais ils ne pouvaient pas.

- " Taka… tu sais bien que…"

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, miyavi arracha la serviette qui enserrait sa taille et son long corps se colla à celui de son partenaire, ondulant doucement. Toshiya serra les dents mais son corps le trahit. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de miyavi et les doigts fins glissèrent sur le ventre du bassiste, s'emparèrent de son sexe. Cette fois-ci Toshiya ne put empêcher un gémissement de lui échapper.

- " Iie…

- Hmm…?"

miyavi ne fit même pas semblant de l'écouter, continuant de caresser le menbre tendu de désir de son amant. Toshiya crut que sa requête avait été écoutée quand il se détacha enfin de lui, mais son soulagement fut de courte durée. S'agenouillant devant lui, les longues mains de miyavi enserrèrent ses hanches l'empêchant de s'échapper, tandis que sa langue venait effleurer son sexe. Un long tremblement parcourut tout son corps tandis que ses mains venaient s'emmêler dans les mèches sombres du guitariste.

- " Koï…"

C'était si bon. Mais il s'efforça de rassembler les dernières bribes de raisons qui lui restaient.

- " Iya, Takamasa. Il ne faut pas…"

Aussitôt la caresse cessa, Toshiya croisa le regard de miyavi quand celui-ci se redressa. Il fut secoué par ce qu'il y lu. Le guitariste lui tourna le dos pour attraper son tee-shirt.

- " T'étais plus cool avant…"

L'amertume dans la voix était palpable. Toshiya sentit un poid de plomb lui tomber sur la poitrine. Il ne comprenait plus ce qui lui avait pris. Pourquoi tant de sérieux, de complication? Après tout rien ne les obligeait à aller à cette soirée, et qu'importe s'ils y arrivaient en retard ? Il se rendit compte que depuis quelques semaines, il laissait de moins en moins place à la fantaisie dans leur relation. Ce n'était pas son genre pourtant de se prendre au sérieux comme ça. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du dos de miyavi, où s'inscrivait en kanjis noirs une fresque tatouée. Pourquoi avait-il refusé?

Ses yeux glissèrent avec le tissu sur la peau tatouée, s'arrêtèrent en même temps que lui sur le bas du dos, les hanches qui retenaient le jean. Sans même presque s'en rendre compte, il esquissa un pas. Cela suffit pour que sa main vienne effleurer le guitariste. Ses bras se nouèrent autour de la taille de celui-ci et il nicha son nez au creux de ses omoplates. Aussitôt, miyavi s'immobilisa, la tension contenue en lui était palpable. Toshiya serra les dents pour retenir en lui les paroles qui l'étouffaient, il ne fallait pas–il n'en avait pas le droit. Il se contenta de chatouiller d'une langue taquine le cou de son amant alors que ses mains glissaient sous son tee-shirt et s'appropriaient son ventre. A ce contact, la tension du guitariste changea de nature. Il se dégagea vivement de l'étreinte, et poussa Toshiya sur le lit, le plaquant sur le dos. Un genou entre ses jambes, une main enserrant sa gorge, l'autre posée auprès de sa tête, il dominait le bassiste, l'empêchant de bouger. Bien loin de protester, Toshiya garda les yeux rivés aux siens et à la place des paroles de pardon et des mots d'amour qu'il aurait voulu lui crier, lui hurler dans un baiser, il se contenta de lui adresser un regard de défi. Les bras en croix, nu sous le corps de son amant, il n'offrait pas la moindre trace de résistance.

- " Et notre soirée ?

- Elle attendra…"

Un sourire un rien carnassier dévoila les dents de miyavi à cette réponse.

- " Hmm… vraiment ? "

En se penchant, il caressa du bout de la langue le cou offert tandis que sa main glissait sur la poitrine de son amant. miyavi sourit en sentant Toshiya tirer sur le tissu de son tee-shirt avec un petit gémissement. Il l'enleva rapidement pour mieux revenir à son amant, celui-ci avait déjà commencé à ouvrir son jean, il le laissa faire et un petit rire lui échappa. Du bout des doigts, il effleura le membre tendu de désir du bassiste.

- " Hey, on dirait que je te fais de l'effet finalement…" Sans lui répondre, Toshiya remonta vicieusement son genou contre l'entrejambe du guitariste. " Alice-chan…"

Avec un sourire, Toshiya arrêta sa torture et laissa miyavi se relever pour finir d'enlever son jean. Il ne bougea pas d'un cil, les yeux fixés sur son amant. Celui-ci resta un instant immobile, admirant le corps allongé, offert… Le souffle un peu court, il sentait une émotion étrange lui étreindre la poitrine. Quelque chose avait changé, une atmosphère différente dans la pièce. Il chassa ces pensées pour revenir au plaisir qui les attendait. Il se pencha sur Toshiya, de la langue dessina le contour de ses lèvres. Puis se perdit dans le baiser qu'ils échangèrent.

- " Taka, onegai… maintenant."

miyavi eut un moment d'hésitation en voyant Toshiya écarter les jambes, mais la demande n'aurait pu être plus claire. De toute les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête il n'en retint qu'une. Entre eux il n'y avait jamais eu de paroles, les mots font trop souffrir pour qu'ils aient envie de les prononcer. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'eux pour se comprendre.

- " Tu est prêt ?

- Haï. "

Mais derrière ce simple mot tant de choses se laissaient deviner.

oOo

_Days before you came  
even crack- cocaine  
couldn't start to hide me _

o°o°o

**Scène 2**

_won't you join me now,  
baby's looking torn and frayed  
join the masquerade  
won't you join me now  
baby's looking to get laid_

_join the masquerade_

oOo_  
_

Adossé au bar, Kyô secoua la tête, un sourire au lèvres, en voyant Kaoru adresser un fulgurant sourire à une jeune femme qui passait près d'eux.

- " Tu dois te faire vieux Kao…" Le leader lui adressa un regard interrogatif. " Toujours aucune charmante jeune femme accrochée à ton cou alors qu'il est… " Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. " Près de deux heures du matin… Rien ne va plus. "

Devant l'air ouvertement taquin du petit blond, Kaoru préféra passer outre la remarque. Mais le chanteur ne s'arrêta pas là pour autant.

- " Il faut dire que tu as de la concurrence aussi…"

Il suivit le regard de Kyô pour voir Die aborder la jeune femme, son célèbre sourire tueur aux lèvres. Kaoru soupira, désespéré.

- " Et s'il n'y avait que lui…"

Le regard interrogateur du chanteur suivit le signe de tête de Kaoru pour tomber sur un jeune homme aux habits décalés, qui parlait à trois jeunes femmes assises à une table. Il remit aussitôt la silhouette mince, presque maigre, la façon de bouger saccadée et la tension continuelle qui le caractérisait.

- " Il vient là lui ?

- apparemment…"

Le guitariste avait l'air tout sauf enchanté, les sourcils froncés, il se concentrait sur le contenu de son verre.

- " Kao…"

Kyô lui tirait à petits coups sur le tee-shirt, comme le ferait un enfant, pour attirer son attention.

- " Hmm…?

- Kao!

- Mais quoi, bordel !"

Les yeux écarquillés du chanteur étaient encore fixés sur miyavi, mais le guitariste se faisait entrainer par un homme jeune qui lui avait passé un bras possessif autour de la taille et l'attirait plus loin, l'éloignant des trois jeunes femmes.

- " Toshiya…"

D'où ils étaient, ils avaient vue sur la presque totalité de la salle. Ils virent leur bassiste, tenant miyavi serré contre lui en traverser une bonne partie pour atteindre un coin un peu à l'écart. Ils y discutèrent un moment, puis Toshiya glissa quelque chose dans la main du guitariste. Celui-ci l'attrapant par la taille le serra contre lui et l'embrassa dans le cou. Puis ils se perdirent dans la masse humaine.

- " Tu as vu ce que j'ai vu ?

- Oui. Et je préfére l'oublier tout de suite, ce que fait Toshiya ne regarde que lui.

- Mais on est un groupe ! On ne peut pas ne rien faire pour lui…"

Le regard du leader le fit taire. Aussi glacial que sa voix.

- " Je crois que c'est bien plus tôt que ça qu'il aurait fallu t'en inquiéter, Tooru."

oOo

Il laissa miyavi l'entrainer, ils montèrent un escalier. En haut, un homme les laissa passer avec un sourire quand il vit le chanteur. Visiblement il était connu. C'était le coin V.I.P de la boîte. Une plateforme qui surplombait le reste de la salle. Un peu partout des banquettes, des tables basses. miyavi en avisa une libre, ils s'y installèrent et il se tourna vers le bassiste.

- " On sera tranquille ici."

Toshiya connaissait ce genre d'endroit. La plupart des personnes présentes y venaient pour les drogues qui circulait. Mais encore fallait-il pouvoir y accéder. Apparemment, miyavi était un habitué. Il sentit le corps du guitariste se coller contre le sien.

- " Taka…

- On s'en fout, tout le monde s'en fout… Tu veux prendre quelque chose ?

- On a déjà de quoi faire, ne ?"

Un sourire étira les lèvres de miyavi, mais il lança quand même deux mots au serveur qui passait non loin. Celui-ci hocha la tête avec un signe de main. Il revint rapidement avec deux shots qu'il déposa devant eux. miyavi en poussa un vers lui, son sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

- " Bois ça quand tu prendras ton bonbon, koï... Effet garanti."

Un défi. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire au bassiste. Ils burent ensemble leur shot, le reposèrent dans un claquement sec sur la table. Puis miyavi attira Toshiya par la nuque en un long baiser. Celui-ci sentait déjà monter en lui les sensations habituelles. Le monde s'éloignait peu à peu de lui dans un flash de lumière qui le traversa de part en part. Il se laissa lentement aller contre la banquette, ses yeux ne voyaient même plus ce qui l'entouraient, perdu dans son monde pour quelques secondes. Les sensations revinrent brusquement dans un flot qui lui coupa le souffle. Les sons lourds de la techno, flashs de lumières violentes, et les cris, les voix.

- " Takamasa… Encore dans un bel état à ce que je vois, saiai no…

- Koibito…"

Il rouvrit les yeux. miyavi tentait de se relever, mais le nouveau venu l'en empêcha avec un sourire tendre et s'assit à ses côtés. Du bouts des doigts, il effleura le visage du guitariste.

- " Tu m'as manqué, on ne te voit plus du tout ces derniers temps…

- Hmm..."

miyavi se colla un peu plus contre lui et il se pencha pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Ses bras de vinrent se nouer autour du cou du nouveau venu. Toshiya ne pouvait détacher les yeux du couple enlacé. Dans son sang, la drogue anihilait toute réaction, mais quelque chose au fond de lui en fut bouleversé. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il aurait peut être dû partir, rentrer chez lui. Il ne savait plus où il était.

- " Toshiya ?"

Ses yeux se détachèrent de miyavi. Lentement, ils traversèrent les lumières pour voir une longue sihouette couronnée de rouge arrêtée à quelques pas de lui. Il aurait du savoir qui était cet homme qui l'appelait, mais il n'arrivait plus à mettre de nom sur ces mèches rouges, et le regard d'habitude si joyeux qui le fixait maintenant avec effroi. Pourquoi le regardait-il de cette manière ? Toshiya essaya de se concentrer, de comprendre la logique des évènements, mais quelque chose lui échappait. Il se contenta de s'appuyer au dossier de la banquette et de laisser courir son regard. Les sensations qui le traversaient lui suffisaient.

oOo

Au bout d'un long moment de silence, Kyô osa relever les yeux sur le leader.

- " Kao…

- Hmm ?

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait essayer de trouver Die ? ça risque d'être sanglant s'il croise Tosh avec miyavi…

- K'so! Die…"

Kaoru s'était brusquement redressé. Il n'avait pas pensé à la probable réaction du guitariste si celui-ci savait… Il reporta son regard sur Kyô.

- " On descend et le premier qui le chope trouve un prétexte pour le faire sortir de cette boîte et vite ! Un scandale juste avant la sortie de notre single…

- Et Shinya ?

- Je vais essayer de le trouver, sinon je lui enverrais un message… "

Tout en parlant, Kaoru avait fait un signe au serveur qui vint lui donner la note. Le guitariste lui abandonna un billet, lui faisant signe de garder la monnaie. Puis à pas rapide, il s'éloigna du bar. Ils traversèrent la salle, y cherchant des yeux la présence de leur guitariste ou de leur bassiste. Mais parmi la masse, ils ne distinguaient pratiquement rien.

- " Le carré V.I.P…"

Ils arrivaient devant l'escalier qu'ils grimpèrent rapidement. Un coup d'œil à la liste des invités assura au vigile que Kaoru était autorisé à passer. Un seul regard suffit aux deux membres de Dir En Grey pour prendre conscience de la situation à quelques pas d'eux.

Die avait attrappé miyavi et étant donné la façon dont il le secouait, il ne lui voulait visiblement pas de bien. Sur la banquette, Kaoru reconnu le chanteur de Vidoll qui regardait la scène, sans rien y comprendre, et Toshiya. Le bassiste, les yeux au loin, semblait ne s'être rendu compte de rien.

Bousculant presque le vigile, ils se précipitèrent pour retenir leur guitariste. Ils lui firent rapidement lacher prise malgré sa résistance.

- " K'so, Daisuke! Tu penses à quoi ?"

Les yeux de Kaoru brillaient de fureur. Il s'était interposé entre le guitariste et miyavi, qui avait été un peu brutalement repoussé sur la banquette et tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Die jeta un regard tout aussi furieux à son leader.

- " Je pense à Tosh ! Regarde ce que cette ordure en a fait!"

miyavi se redressa et contoura Kaoru pour faire face à Die. Il ne faisait à peine que quelques centimètres de plus que le guitariste de Dir En Grey, mais la lumière de folie allumée dans ses yeux par la drogue et qui transformait son visage suffisait à le rendre menaçant.

- " Traite moi de tous les noms que tu veux Daisuke, mais ne prétend pas que c'est de ma faute si Toshimasa est dans cet état. Il n'a pas eu besoin de moi pour ça…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? "

miyavi recula d'un pas, un sombre sourire narquois aux lèvres il regarda les membres de Dir qui lui faisaient face.

- " Ca fait un moment que votre Toshiya ne va pas bien les mecs. " Son regard revint plonger dans celui de Die et son sourire se fit un peu plus ironique. " Peut-être que si tu avais voulu le sauter…"

Kaoru retint un Die hors de lui qui aurait bien égorgé l'ancien guitariste de Dué le Quartz.

- " Kisama ! Si tu crois que tout le monde est pourri comme toi!"

La voix de Die transpirait la haine et le désespoir.

- " Quel est le mal à prendre un peu de plaisir ?

- Plaisir ? Tu ne vois pas le mal que tu lui fais? Ne le touche plus jamais où tu le regretteras, je te le promets..."

miyavi jeta un regard à Toshiya. Comme s'il hésitait un instant. Puis ses yeux se fixèrent sur Jui.

- " Viens Koi, on va laisser ces messieurs entre eux." Il revint à Die. " Si tu crois que c'est le mieux pour lui…" Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur le bassiste avant de faire le tour des membres de Dir En Grey. " Mais prenez soin de lui. "

Un murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'éloignait avec Jui, que le bruit autour d'eux les empêcha de comprendre. Kyô le regarda descendre les escaliers. Un sourire éclairait déjà son visage, et il venait de passer son bras autour de la taille du chanteur de Vidoll. Mais quelque chose dans ses paroles l'avait troublé.

_Sayonara Alice-chan…_

o°o°o_  
_

**Scène 3**

_Days before you came  
Its always seems enticing  
Too be naked and profane  
There is no denying_

_Days before you came_

oOo

Kyô passa la main sur le front de Toshiya. Après le départ de miyavi, le bassiste était parti en bad. Ils l'avaient ramené tant bien que mal chez lui et avaient trouvé son appartement froid. Presque sans vie. Ils savaient tous les trois que Toshiya était pourtant le roi du désordre, mais pas un couvert sale dans l'évier, pas une fringue à trainer sur le sol, la chambre habituellement envahie de papiers, de dessins et de la personnalité du bassiste était presque bien rangée. Les différentes feuilles en tas plus où moins incertains mais… _On dirait qu'il ne vit plus dans cet appartement. _Kyô fixait les yeux fermés de Toshiya. Il enleva quelques mèches sombres, humides de sueur, de son visage, effleurant les cernes bleutées de la mauvaise nuit que celui-ci venait de passer. Le chanteur était resté avec lui, laissant Kaoru emmener Die. Il fallait que le guitariste se calme avant d'envisager de mettre Toshiya en sa présence. Mais il n'était pas question de laisser le bassiste seul. Avec un petit soupir Kyô se releva, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit avec tout cela, mais il savait que Kaoru annulerait la répétition de l'après-midi. Il n'était pas pensable de jouer dans ces conditions. Il allait passer dans la cuisine pour se faire un café quand son portable sonna. Il décrocha rapidement priant pour que la sonnerie n'ait pas réveillé Toshiya et il passa dans le salon fermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

- " Moshi Moshi ?

- Tooru, c'est Shinya."

La voix du batteur était froide et sèche. Kyô sentit une pointe d'angoisse se loger au creux de sa poitrine.

- " Ohayo…

- Pas de ça Tooru. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Toshiya ?

- Ano…

- Kaoru m'a dit que Daisuke a foutu le bordel.

- On l'a trouvé complètement drogué, miyavi était avec lui et…

- Ça je sais. Ce qui m'intéresse c'est ce que tu en penses toi. Comment il va ?

- Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Et je ne sais pas quoi en penser… Je… C'est compliqué Shinya.

- Je m'en doute. Je peux passer là ? La répétition est annulée. Et au vu du récit de Kaoru, j'ai bien peur que Toshiya ne réagisse très mal à la petite blague que Daisuke vient de lui faire…

- Ano… Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle en plus. Viens quand tu veux…

- J'arrive.

- Haï."

Kyô comtempla un instant l'écran de son portable qui venait de s'éteindre. Il eut soudain l'impression que Kaoru et Shinya en savaient bien plus que lui sur tout cela. Et bien plus que Die aussi. Comme s'il lui manquait une pièce du puzzle.

oOo

Un bruit de voix le réveilla. Il se retourna sous les couvertures, il avait trop chaud. Il la repoussa brusquement, savourant l'air frais sur sa peau. Son esprit avait du mal à se fixer sur un point, une sensation. La douleur qui martelait ses tempes ne devait pas y être étrangère. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Ils mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer à la pénombre. Mais alors que peu à peu, les contours des meubles de sa chambres apparaissaient, en une cascade, les évènements de la veille lui revinrent. Toshiya ferma douloureusement les yeux comme si cela aurait pu suffire à faire disparaître la réalité. Il lui manquait des bouts, des sons et des moments, mais au fond de lui il avait un mauvais présentiment. _Ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu…_Ils avaient été au club, malgré les retardements successifs, ils avaient finis par y arriver. Toshiya sourit en pensant au début de sa soirée avec miyavi. Il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, son cœur serré de bonheur. Il avait enfin accepté d'être en lui, il avait enfin été totalement à lui. Les larmes piquèrent ses paupières mais il leur refusa le passage. Il n'avait plus quinze ans, pourquoi cette réaction futile ? Ensuite ils avaient été au club et il y avait rencontré son fournisseur qui avait tenu à lui faire un cadeau. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'en avait plus pris mais ce soir il voulait fêter quelque chose. Il avait retrouvé miyavi qui l'avait fait entrer dans le coin V.I.P… Ses souvenirs se brouillaient. Sans trop savoir pourquoi il sut que c'était à partir de ce moment que ça n'allait plus. Il n'aurait pas du se trouver chez lui au réveil, encore moins seul. Les événements lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire, et cette fois ci il ne put retenir ses larmes. Deux corps enlacés, la voix de Die et le regard de miyavi. Dans son regard… _Sayonara…_Il secoua la tête, tentant de chasser les larmes de ses yeux. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Pourquoi ? Il avait du rêver. Le regard brouillé il se leva, des voix dans le salon. Il ne les entendait pas. Ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'à la porte de la chambre qu'il poussa.

oOo

Kyô osa à peine regarder le batteur quand il entra dans l'appartement, les yeux de celui-ci étaient de glace. Il s'assirent dans le canapé sans échanger plus de quelques syllabes.

- " Il va mieux ?"

Kyô hocha la tête.

- " Il dort…"

Seul un pincement de lèvres trahit l'énervement de Shinya.

- " Kaoru m'a dit qu'il était parti en bad après le départ de miyavi.

- Haï, il s'est calmé depuis une heure à peu près…

- Et tu ne crois pas qu'il y a un lien entre les deux ?"

Kyô releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

- " Nani ? Je pensais qu'ils étaient ensemble aussi c'est vrai. Demo… miyavi était avec le chanteur de Vidoll apparemment. Jui, je crois. Alors je ne vois pas…

- Visiblement tu ne vois pas grand chose. Pas plus que Daisuke d'ailleurs. "

Kyô tenta de soutenir le regard glacé du batteur, il ne savait pas quel épisode il avait manqué, mais ce devait en être un de taille. Devant son incompréhension, Shinya secoua la tête.

- " Vous croyiez vraiment qu'il allait mieux par magie ? Ou grâce à nous ?"

La question surprit le chanteur. Il dut s'avouer qu'il ne se l'était pas réellement posée. Il avait cherché et cru trouver les raisons du moins mais celles du plus… Mais Shinya ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir à la question.

- " Je pourrais avoir ta version des événements maintenant ?

- Eto… " Kyô hésita un moment, cherchant par où commencer. " Quand on est arrivés, Die secouait miyavi et lui criait dessus. Mais Kaoru les a séparés. Et là Die à commencé à engueuler miyavi pour ce qu'il avait fait à Tosh…

- Et…

- Et miyavi a répondu que Toshiya n'avait pas besoin de lui pour être dans cet état… Ano… je ne sais plus trop ! Il… il a parlé d'une relation entre Die et Tosh et puis… et Die l'a menacé de le tuer s'il s'approchait encore de Tosh…

- Qu'est ce que miyavi a répondu ?"

Les mots étaient gravés dans la mémoire de Kyô, c'était ces mots qui avaient creusé en lui le gouffre de doute qui l'habitait.

- " Si tu crois que c'est le mieux pour lui… Et avant de partir, il a ajouté :_ prenez soin de lui._

- Je vois. "

Devant le regard de Shinya, Kyô se prit la tête entre les mains.

- " K'so!

- Comme tu dis. Mais il est un peu tard pour les regrets…"

Un grincement de porte attira soudain leur attention. L'épaule contre le chambranle de celle de sa chambre, Toshiya les regardait fixement, marques de larmes sur ses joues.

- " Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

oOo

Kaoru tournait nerveusement les pages du magazine, mais visiblement, ses yeux ne les voyaient pas. Die s'arrêta un moment dans l'entrée du salon, tentant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées embrouillées par un mal de crâne persistant. Le leader était assis sur son canapé, de trois quart dos et ne l'avait visiblement pas vu. Et en se réveillant dans la chambre de Kaoru, Die n'avait pas été long à se rappeler les événements de la veille. Une certaine préparation psychologique lui était donc nécessaire avant de manifester sa présence au leader de Dir En Grey, du fait de son mutisme furieux de la veille. Il avait ordonner à Die de dormir, ils mettraient les choses au clair plus tard. Et plus tard était arrivé. Die soupira. Assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

- " Ohayo Kaoru."

Le regard que le leader leva sur lui le fit frisonner mais il se reprit. Il n'avait rien fait de mal après tout, au contraire !

- " Je vais me faire un café si ça ne te dérange pas…

- Je t'en prie…"

Die passa dans le petit coin cuisine. Kaoru le suivit et s'adossa au mur, observant chacun de ses gestes. Le guitariste s'efforça d'ignorer le regard planté dans son dos, mais l'énervement le gagna rapidement. Il se retourna brusquement :

- " Quoi ? "

Kaoru le toisa, le visage impassible.

- " C'est bon, tu es content de toi ?

- K'so! Mais Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?"

Il ne comprennait pas la froideur du leader, il n'avait fait qu'aider Toshiya. Kaoru continua de le fixer en silence.

- " Ce connard l'a plongé dans la drogue et vous m'accusez d'avoir voulu faire quelque chose ! Mais c'est peut être pas pour Tosh que tu t'inquiètes, ne ?"

Le mutisme de Kaoru l'énervait de plus en plus sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi. Son air calme et sur de lui, sa tranquillité accusatrice. Il reposa violemment sa tasse et s'approcha du leader, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- " Ce ne serait pas encore le business qui occuperait ton petit cerveau de leader ? Le bonheur des membres du groupe t'en a rien à fouttre, c'est ça ? "

Kaoru fixa son regard sans un mot. Die agrippa son tee-shirt, le soulevant presque du sol.

- " K'so ! Répond !"

Le leader se dégagea de l'emprise du guitariste, et d'une poussée sur la poitrine le força à reculer de quelques pas. Son regard de lacha pas le sien, et sa voix était d'une froideur calculée quand il lui répondit enfin.

- " Prends le temps de réfléchir de temps en temps et on pourra peut-être envisager de discuter de tout ça. "

Il fit demi-tour, sans accorder la moindre attention au roux, mais alors que celui-ci allait le rattraper, le visage marqué de colère, il ajouta d'une voix toujours aussi dénuée d'émotion :

- " En attendant, sors de chez moi. "

oOo

Il regarda l'écran désespérément sombre de son téléphone qui s'obstinait à rester muet. _Apelle, répond, j'ai besoin de toi ! Onegaï, ne me laisse pas seul…_ Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues depuis des jours sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter, depuis qu'il avait compris que tout était fini. Mais ce n'était pas possible, il ne voulait pas y croire. Cependant alors que la réalité s'insinuait dans son cœur, il sentait peu à peu le froid l'envahir, le froid et une grand vide, le froid et ce besoin qu'il devait combler. Les murs de sa chambre ne lui avaient jamais parus aussi gris, ternes et sales, maculés de ses larmes et de ses cris. Dans cet appartement sombre, il en oublait de vivre. Il en oubliait comment vivre. Les mots se coinçaient dans sa gorge, il n'arrivait à répondre aux questions alors il ne sortait plus. Les coups frappés à sa porte restaient maintenant sans réponse. Pourquoi voir les autres quand chaque présence lui rappelait une absence. Il sentit une crise de sanglots lui étreindre la poitrine, il ne contrôlait plus rien, il ne voulait plus bouger, plus respirer. Son air s'était enfuit, sa force était partie, sa seule raison de vivre disparue. Il étouffa son cri dans un pan de drap. L'envie de tout détruire, de jeter, griffer et déchirer, mais la volonté lui manquait et il retombait sur le sol. Parfois le sommeil le prenait, il s'endormait quelques minutes, quelques heures, et à chaque fois, au réveil, cette même douleur quand le cauchemard redevenait réalité. Et la réalité et ce vide, ce creux ce gouffre qu'il sentait en lui… Mais même cela ne suiffisait plus à le relever. Son souffle ralentit peu à peu. Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin, des journées qu'il n'avait rien mangé, qu'il n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre. Ses paupières lui pesaient comme un sommeil trop lourd qui commençait à venir. Un sourire triste éclaira ses lèvres pour la première fois depuis longtemps. L'espoir était permis, au moins il n'y penserait plus. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que la paix et le calme. La paix. Ne plus souffrir. Enfin.

oOo

Ses doigts plongèrent au fond de sa poche, négligèrent le trousseau énorme de clés, effleurèrent le portable. S'y arrêtèrent un instant.

- " Y'a un problème ? "

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage, effaçant la lueur qui était apparut dans ses yeux, alors qu'il se saisissait rapidement d'un sachet transparent qui trainait au fond de sa poche.

- " Je commençais à me demander où j'avais bien pu fouttre cette foutue came ! " s'exclama-t-il en brandissant son butin devant le nez de son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci soupira en s'en emparant.

- " Tu ne devrais pas gueuler ce genre de choses aussi fort Taka…"

Il lui tira la langue, et fit un tour sur lui même les bras grands ouverts. Dans la rue à l'écart des grands axes où ils se trouvaient, pas une ombre ne se faisait voir.

- " Mais ya que nous Koi, t'inquiètes pas! " Changeant brusquement de ton il lui passa un bras autour des épaules tandis que sa main venait se poser sur sa taille. " Personne ne nous dérangera…"

L'autre le repoussa en riant.

- " Pour ça va voir Jui, Taka… Je ne suis pas de votre bord moi ! "

Il lui tira une nouvelle fois la langue en relachant son étreinte et s'éloigna de quelques pas dansés.

- " Et moi qui espérait me faire payer en nature !

- Je te rappelle que c'est un remboursement de dette Taka!"

Dans un éclat de rire, celui-ci monta dans sa voiture, enclencha aussitôt le contact et démarra. Tout sonnait faux. Partir, vite. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il tenta de contrôler sa respiration, mais sa gorge serrée refusait de laisser passer l'air. Ses yeux brouillés, faisaient de la ville une masse de lumière liquide alors qu'il roulait bien au dessus des limites de vitesse sur les larges boulevards. Au bout de quelques minutes, il prit enfin la direction de l'appartement du chanteur de Vidoll. L'autre n'avait pas eu tort tout à l'heure, c'est de cela qu'il avait besoin ce soir. Et des quelques bonbons qu'il savait au fond de sa poche. Oublier.

o°o°o

**Scène 4**

_Days before you came  
Days before you…  
_

_I didn't want you anyway_

oOo

Toshiya jura entre ses dents. Décidemment ce solo lui résistait ! Il fut tenté de jeter sa basse sur le sol et de laisser tomber mais il se reprit. Ce n'étaient pas quelques notes de musique qui allaient le mettre en échec. Il jeta un regard assassin à Die. Quelle idée avait-il eu aussi de composer un morceau aussi complexe ? Mais celui-ci ne vit pas les yeux du bassiste le fusiller.

- " Toshiya ?"

L'interpellé adressa un sourire désolé à son leader.

- " Sumimasen Kaoru, j'y arrive pas avec ce solo…

- Tu veux qu'on fasse des arangements pour le rendre plus abordable ?

- J'aimerais autant ne pas être à l'origine d'une baisse de la qualité du son de Dir Kao-kun. Iie, ça va aller… Je vais le bosser ce soir et demain je devrais être capable de le maîtriser."

Le sourire de Toshiya démentait la sécheresse de ses propos. Mais Kaoru ne s'y trompa pas.

- " Tosh… Si ça va pas dit le qu'on puisse faire une pause. "

Le jeune homme posa sa basse en soupirant.

- " Si vous arrêtez pas un peu de me le dire, je vais finir par penser que j'ai vraiment des raisons de ne pas aller bien. "

Le sourire ironique qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres et éclairait ses yeux empêcha Kaoru d'ajouter le moindre mot. Derrière sa Ludwig fixait avec attention sous sa frange châtain l'échange entre Toshiya et leur leader. Il se garda bien de ne rien ajouter, cependant ses yeux noirs trahissaient son inquiètude pour le bassiste. De son côté Die ajustait le son de sa guitare tandis que Kyô semblait relire le texte de la chanson qu'ils répétaient. Mais à son immobilité, Shinya savait que toute son attention était porté sur la discussion près de lui. Le regard du batteur se posa sur le guitariste roux. Depuis son éclat dans le club, il se comportait comme si rien ne s'était passé et évitait au maximum Toshiya dont il était si proche avant. Shinya fronça les sourcils. C'était une tension latente dans le groupe et ce n'était pas bon pour l'entente générale, pas plus que pour la qualité de leur musique. Un soupir léger lui échappa et il se rendit compte que Toshiya récupérait ses affaires, sous le regard sombre et préoccupé de leur leader.

- " Désolé de vous lâcher aussi tôt les gars, mais un petit rendez-vous!"

Et avec un clin d'œil, il sortit du local.

Kyô soupira, une impression de déjà vu flottait dans l'air. Cette sortie souriante alors que tous savaient qu'il allait mal. Cette tension dans le groupe. Comme une fatalité, il se dirigea lui aussi vers la porte.

- " Je vais cloper un peu, j'ai besoin de réfléchir sur le texte…"

Il attrappa son paquet de Morris et sortit à son tour.

Au bout du couloir, la silhouette du bassiste tourna à l'angle. Il accéléra et le suivit jusqu'au hall. Toshiya passa les portes vitrée et Kyô le vit traverser le parking. Mais cette fois-ci, pas de voiture bleu nuit à l'attendre. Le basisste de Dir En Grey prit la direction de la station de métro la plus proche. Kyô sentit quelque chose se nouer dans son ventre. _Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient fait ?_ Il passa à son tour les portes coulissantes pour sortir du bâtiment tout en sortant une cigarette du paquet. Dehors un vent frais soufflait, il abrita la flamme de sa main. En expirant lentement la fumée, il plissa les yeux, mais Toshiya avait définitivement disparu. Avec un peu de chance, son rendez-vous était en ville. Avec un peu de chance, c'était une belle jeune femme. Kyô tira nerveusement une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette. _Toshiya, sumimasen…_

oOo

Il aimait à prendre le métro. L'affluence des personnes autour de lui, chacun était un corps et un esprit, un corps contre lui, un esprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre, dont il ne connaitrait pas la moindre pensée… Tout comme ceux qu'il rencontrait le soir, qu'il effleurait et qui l'emmenaient chez eux. Il ne connaitrait rien de plus d'eux que leur souffle et leur chaleur. Et ça lui allait très bien comme cela. Il ferma les yeux, inspirant lentement l'air froid de la nuit. C'était ces moment là qu'il préférait. Avant même de ne rencontrer personne, quand chacun était une possibilité. Avant… Parce que après, après… Après, un visage venait toujours imprimer ses rêves de ses larmes. Après, il se rappelait toujours cette dernière fois. Une fois encore les larmes vinrent piquer ses yeux, mais il les refusa, adressant un sourire éclatant à la jeune femme qui arrivait en face de lui. Elle le lui rendit et il hésita à l'arrêter. Mais il renonça. Ce soir, il ne préférait pas. Ce soir encore, aucune Lune n'éclairait le ciel de Tokyo.

oOo

Il jeta un coup d'œil hésitant à son papier, puis à l'immeuble. Il semblait que c'était là. Dans le hall, le gardien l'arrêta d'un salut aimable mais ferme. Cependant quand il se présenta, et après un regard suspicieux sur sa personne, celui-ci daigna lui donner l'étage. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent dans un tintement, il hésita un instant mais se reprit. Il n'était pas venu jusqu'ici pour rien. Il fallait qu'il aille jusqu'au bout. Sur le palier, une lumière ombrée éclairait les portes. Celle de gauche, lui avait indiquer le gardien. Il prit une inspiration et sonna. L'idée lui vint soudain qu'il pourrait ne pas être là. Mais il refusa cette facilité. Au bout de quelques secondes, des pas se firent entendre dans l'appartement, et il entendit le verrou tourner. Une tête ébouriffée parut dans l'entrebaillement.

- " Die ?

- Ohayo... " Le guitariste de Dir En Grey sourit avec hésitation. " Eto… Il faudrait que je te parle.

- Demo…

- Tu es occupé peut être…?

- Iyaaa… " miyavi finit par ouvrir en grand sa porte. " Entre. "

Die ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Le chanteur était vétu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon, les cheveux ébouriffé. Die ne put s'empêcher de détailler les kanjis tracés sur son dos alors que miyavi le précédait dans l'appartement après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui. Sa démarche souple faisait danser les lettres qui jouaient sur les muscles. N'eut été les noirs dessins et sa coupe étrange le calme de l'habituellement excentrique chanteur aurait presque pu faire croire à quelqu'un de normal. Mais d'autres préoccupations occupaient l'esprit du guitariste de Dir En Grey. Il entra dans la pièce principale, sans même noter le capharnaüm ambiant et s'assit sur un fauteuil que miyavi venait de délivrer, jetant négligeamment dans un coin de la pièce les affaires qui l'encombraient. Le chanteur s'affala dans le canapé qui se trouvait non loin, et s'empara du verre plein d'un liquide ambré qui se trouvait sur la table basse. Die fixa le verre, puis son regard revint à miyavi. Son profil se découpait dans le clair obscur de la pièce, ne laissant pas filtrer une émotion.

- " Tu voulais me dire quoi ?"

Même parler semblait lui être un effort.

- " J'aimerais… ano… " Die serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre comme pour se donner du courage. " Je voudrais te parler de Toshiya. "

Un rire rauque échappa au brun.

- " Vraiment ? Tu veux savoir si c'est un bon coup c'est ça ? "

Il vida son verre d'un trait sans quitter Die des yeux. Celui-ci contint sa colère.

- " Je voulais savoir ce qu'il y avait entre vous…"

miyavi contempla son verre à présent vide. Comme s'il avait pu y trouver la réponse à la question qui lui était posée. Les silence s'installa lentement et Die allait se décider à la briser quand miyavi se releva brusquement, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- " Il n'y a plus rien entre Toshimasa et moi. " Il y eut un silence pendant que miyavi remplissait son verre dans la cuisine, puis il revint au salon, la bouteille au bout de son bras gauche. " Je pensais que c'était clair…

- Ça ne me regarde surement pas, demo… J'ai vraiment _besoin _de savoir ce que tu ressentais… ce que tu ressens pour Tosh' ! "

Le regard brouillé de miyavi filtra sous ses longs cils. Il laissa filer les secondes et Die sentit l'énervement l'envahir.

- " K'so! Alors ça n'a vraiment été que ça entre vous, pour toi ? Tirer un coup, quelques nuits, et rien d'autre !"

miyavi continua le fixer et sourit sans rien répondre. Le guitariste se leva brusquement.

- " Takamasa, à quoi tu joues ?

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, tu as raison. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? "

oOo

Il sentit une fois encore l'atmosphère des studios le prendre à la gorge. Cette oppressante moiteur qui envahissait chaque recoin. Cette angoissante sensation d'être toujours observé, pour le moindre geste, la moindre parole. Sentiments qui lui étaient bien trop familiers. Mais déjà ils atteignaient leur loge. Le lieu de la transformation, où Toshimasa, jusqu'alors dissimulé derrière les verres fumés de ses lunettes allait devenir le Toshiya de Dir En Grey, par la magie de quelques traits d'eye-liner et beaucoup de volonté. Un petit soupir passa ses lèvres, mais il laissa la maquilleuse s'occuper de lui. Il s'était promis de ne pas trahir ses amis. Et la musique était la seule chose qui lui restait. Le seul lien entre ce monde et lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre.

oOo

Il ferma les yeux. Ne pas y penser. A chaque fois les même souvenirs et les même émotions mais aujourd'hui il les refusait. Il avait tracé le trait qui séparait leurs vies et se devait de s'y tenir. Il n'avait pas le droit de passer cette ligne. _Enfoiré, ordure, pourri…_Ils avaient raison il faisait toujours plus de mal que de bien. Une voix à ses côtés l'interrogea mais il ne l'entendit même pas, sans prêter attention à ceux qui l'entouraient, le surveillaient, il sortit de la loge en bousculant quelques silhouettes confuses. Il fut dans le couloir avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir et claqua derrière lui la porte des toilettes. Les paumes sur le carrelage blanc, il tenta de reprendre son souffle, de retrouver quelque chose qui pourrait le rattacher à cette illusion. Quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Son regard s'égara sur son reflet. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour réaliser que cette image était lui. Ses yeux se perdirent dans les pupilles dorées qui le fixiaient, liquides et perdues. Il se fit peur. Plus rien ne tenait à rien. Pourquoi rester ?

oOo

Il poussa la porte en rajustant une mèche de cheveux. Les maquilleuses coiffeuses avaient effectué à merveille leur travail, il était plus beau que jamais. Un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il entrait dans les toilettes, mais se figea dans la seconde en reconnaissant la silhouette qui occupait déjà les lieux. Il lui tournait le dos et ses yeux dans le miroir étaient ancrés dans les siens. L'inquiétude qui lui nouait le ventre depuis le matin se répandit partout en lui. Les résonances de ses battements de cœur dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter dans ses bras mais le plomb de ses jambes le retint. Ils restèrent un instant immobiles avant que miyavi ne se décide à bouger. Ses mèches dansèrent quelques secondes cachant son visage, assez pour que le masque vienne s'y poser. Il se retourna lentement vers le bassiste.

- " Ohayo Tohimasa.

- 'hayo…"

Un murmure. D'un geste souple, miyavi passa ses lunettes fumées sans paraître remarquer la douleur dans la voix de Toshiya.

- " Encore…

- Nani ?

- Tu ne les mettais plus jamais, ma vue t'est donc si insupportable ? "

miyavi sursauta. Il savait très bien que Toshiya en savait un peu trop sur lui, mais il avait fait ce geste inconsciemment. C'était son masque, sa protection, une barrière entre lui et le monde. Il se reprit aussitôt.

- " De quoi tu parles Toshimasa ?

- Tu vas peut être me dire qu'il n'y a rien eu qu'un jeu… Que tu ne souffres pas, que j'ai rêvé, qu'il faut que je me fasse à la réalité ? "

La voix du bassiste s'était durcie, ses yeux noirs fixaient le chanteur, brillants de colère.

- " La réalité ? " Un petit rire passa les lèvres de Takamasa. " oh! Surement que non, elle n'existe pas mais pour le jeu…" Quelques pas le menèrent tout près du bassiste qui se trouvait entre lui et la porte, et d'une voix basse il ajouta son habituel sourire aux lèvres. " Il a été plus qu'agréable. "

Et le fantasque chanteur ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement ample mais la voix de Toshiya l'interrompit.

- " C'est vraiment finit alors…"

Il se tourna vers le bassiste un air contrit mais cependant rieur sur le visage.

- " Haï Tosh-kun… Sumimasen, je ne pensais pas que tu avais pris ça autant au sérieux. " Le sourire revint éclairer son visage. " Eto… Bon courage pour la suite! "

Et la porte se ferma derrière lui.

oOo

Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir avant de s'arrêter, plié en deux de douleur. Elle s'était emparée de son ventre, y nouait son nid et tracait en ligne de feu des chemin partout en lui. Il avait l'impression que tout allait imploser. Mais maintenant une raison de vivre l'habitait. Il le devait pour quelqu'un, pour lui prouver qu'il n'était que ce que les autres pensaient de lui. Non, il n'en valait pas la peine! Vivre sans lui était une délivrance. Et pour qu'il puisse y arriver il fallait qu'il lui montre le chemin. Avouer sa douleur et sa faiblesse serait l'enchainer à jamais. Sa vie était sa liberté. Elle ne lui appartenait plus.

oOo

Toshiya ne sut pas comment il arriva à revenir à la loge, pas plus qu'il ne put ensuite se rappeler la moindre seconde de l'émission qu'ils avaient enregistré. Il dut tenir son rôle à merveille puisque les autres parurent content du résultat. Il ne leur dit rien même s'il savait qu'ils avaient perçu quelque chose. Mais parler ne servait plus à rien, exprimer quoi que ce soit était vain. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Un quart d'heure de retard. Cependant il apperçut bientôt sa silhouette au bout de la rue. C'était moins pire que d'habitude. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Visiblement elle faisait des efforts, avec un peu de chance ce soir les autres ne les charrieraient pas trop pour leur retard… Déjà il voyait son visage radieux, la joie de vivre qui émanait d'elle le surprenait depuis le début. Un regret lui serra la poitrine de ne pouvoir réellement lui rendre tout ce qu'elle lui donnait. Mais il espérait y arriver un jour. Ou presque. Il faisait de son mieux. Maintenant sa vie ne lui appartenait plus, il l'avait confié à Dir En Grey et à la musique. A quatres garçons qui lui avaient un jour accordé leur confiance. C'était à lui maintenant de tout leur donner, y compris l'illusion que d'une vie heureuse. Il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celle de Keiko, attentif déjà à son bavardage pétillant. Et ils prirent la direction de l'appartement de Kaoru où tous se retrouvaient ce soir. Mais une seule phrase tournait dans sa tête depuis des semaines.

_I didn't want you anyway_

o°oOo°o

**Owari**  
oOo

_ou presque_  
oOo

**Note de l'auteuse : **j'espère qu'il reste encore quelques gens pour lire ces lignes... Si ces quelques gens reviewent j'en serais très honorée... et si parmi eux il y en a qui sont volontaires pour faire des résumés jsui preneuse o  
Voilà les gens j'espère que ça vous plait, je tente de bosser sur la suite mais mon pauvre cerveau de ficeuse est en panne sèche en ce moment T.T


End file.
